


The Anthology of Demigod One-shots

by dawnIsGone



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnIsGone/pseuds/dawnIsGone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe "doctor's orders" will be our always.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. stuck-in-an-airport-because-flights-were-SO-VERY-delayed-and-it's-like-two-am AU

Will could barely keep his eyes open.  
        He was tired from trying to stay awake up until now (2 flipping A.M.  _Di immortales_ ). He was tired from studying all day. He was tired from having to wait for the planes that were ridiculously delayed—apparently, there had been some mishap with the engine of his flight and the mechanics claimed they were doing their very best to fix it, but it had been three hours already, and the plane came in an hour late to boot.  
        Will hit the gent's room really quick to splash some cold water on his face, which didn't do much good to be honest, then stumbled back out in a sleepy daze, vision blurred. On his short quest to find a place to sit down in the overly-packed airport, he was greatly disappointed plenty of times because his movements were too sluggish to vie for any of the seats.  
        He decided to pause at a Starbucks for a double espresso, maybe it'd keep him awake long enough to get on his flight, when he saw an empty seat close enough for him to make it without crashing to the floor snoring. Coffee or a seat? Will didn't even have to think about it. He grabbed his carry-on and staggered over to the gloriously empty chair, at the exact same time as another boy set his luggage down at the foot of it.  
        Will groaned lightly and looked at the boy. Pasty skin, dark hair and eyes, clad completely in black, and a silver skull ring on his finger. Dark circles ringed the boy's eyes, but he didn't actually look tired.  
         The boy started a bit, then took back his luggage and gestured for Will to sit down.  
        "No, no," Will slurred. "Go ahead."  
        "No offense, man, but you look like you'd drop any second. Take the seat."  
        Will, grateful, slumped into the chair. Even the hard back felt unusually comfortable. "Thanks, uh..."  
        "Di Angelo." The boy said, setting his bags down next to Will's chair and crouching down himself. "Nico di Angelo."  
        "Nico," Will murmured slowly. "Italian?"  
        Nico gave a faint grunt of approval. "I'm gonna get a coffee, can I get you anything, er...name?"  
        "Will Solace, double espresso." Will brought out his wallet and fished around for cash, but Nico pushed his hand away. Nico's fingers were so cold.  
        "My treat. I don't think you could count even your fingers now." The guy had a point. Will watched Nico saunter off to Starbucks and up to the counter, and noted how nice his legs looked in his black skinny jeans.  
  
When Nico came back, Will was sound asleep, his tousled blond hair falling into his eyes.  
        He nudged Will in hopes of waking the blonde up, but to no avail. Nico pushed Will's hand aside to slip his double espresso into the cup holder while he took small, tentative sips of his hot caramel macchiato. Every once in a while, Nico would steal a glance at Will. He kind of wished Will's eyes were open. When Nico first saw them, they shocked him that they were so blue and bright, despite the tiredness. When Nico looked at Will's well-sculpted face for about the umpteenth time, those azure orbs were staring right back at him.  
        Nico thought,  _Shit_. He desperately tried to think up something to say as an excuse, and he blurted, "You're coffee's getting cold." That came out smoother than expected, thankfully.  
        "Oh!" Will looked positively better after his power nap: his eyes were brighter than before, if possible, his posture was less slouched, and his tan skin glowed. "Thanks, Nico."  
         _That_  sent a shock down Nico's spine. The way Will spoke his name even thought they'd just met sounded awfully friendly, and that scared Nico. No one was ever friendly towards him. He wasn't used to it, and he wasn't sure he liked it, comforting though it felt.  
        As Will sipped his espresso, a pleasant woman's voice came over the PA. "Passengers on flight B7-437 please report to gate 3. Boarding will begin shortly."  
        "Right, well, I gotta go," Nico announced softly. He picked up his carry-on and stood up. His stomach churned: Will was good company, but Nico was kind of relieved to be leaving someone so congenial.  
        "Wait." Will gave a small tug at Nico's jacket sleeve. "I'm on that flight too, gimme a sec."  
         _Hn..._  Nico rubbed his tummy lightly with the palm of his hand, which he found to be a bit damp.  _You just met him. You_ just _met him._  Stomach fluttering, Nico set off for the boarding gate with Will Solace in tow.  
        After stuffing his duffel bag overhead and collapsing in his designated seat (with plenty of leg room, thank the gods), the scent of bottled sunshine, laurel, and myrtle that had been Nico's company for the past hour wafted into his nostrils. He looked up.  
        There Will stood, reaching up into the overhead compartment to stuff one of his backpacks inside. The hem of Will's orange T-shirt was pulled up, and Nico could see the grey rim of underwear poking out from behind the waistline of Will's jean shorts. Calvin Klein. And  _abs_. Nico looked away, slightly red in the face and praying to any god he could think of that Will hadn't caught him peeking.  
        "Hey, Nico!" Will said cheerfully, slipping into aisle seat 18B. "Guess we're sitting together again, huh?"  
        "Y-yeah."  
  
Will found out that Nico's hair was really,  _really_  soft and fluffy after Nico fell asleep on his shoulder.


	2. "you know you're singing to your headphones out loud, right" AU

"—and the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate; baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake—"  
        Nico and a couple other students turned towards the voice.  
        Will Solace was making his way across campus, earbuds set, singing happily with a little bounce in his step. Some people who knew Will personally simply turned away and went back to their own business, knowing it was an eternally unchanging habit of Will's, considering his father was a infamous pop sensation. Others who didn't know him cast confused or annoyed glances.  
        "I never miss a beat! I'm lightning on my feet!" Will looked around, saw Nico, and made way towards him. Nico started and hurried on his way. "And that's what they don't see-ee-ee, mmm-mmm!"  
         _Oh_ , that humming melted Nico's brain.  
        Will fell into pace next to Nico, not ceasing his singing and nodded his greeting.  
        Nico glanced Will's way, and, mustering some courage, tapped his earbuds.  
        Will pulled one out.  
        "You realize you're singing to your headphones out loud, right?" Nico asked, doing his best not to sound hostile, because 1) he wasn't trying to, and 2) he just didn't want to, for some reason.  
        Will's face went blank for a second, like he'd just found that out for the first time. Nico almost had to suppress a smile because the expression was so cute. Then Will said, "Was my singing good, though?"  
        Nico was taken by surprise. "Oh, uh," Will was looking at him so expectantly, "yeah. Nice singing."  
        Will beamed. "Then that's all that matters." He put his earbud back and resumed humming to Shake It Off.  
  
It took Nico two weeks to figure out Will meant praise from Nico was all that mattered, not good singing. And that was with Annabeth giving hints the whole way.


	3. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Will is enthusiastic and Nico is terrified.

"Nico, my little dandelion, sit down. We must talk." Persephone gestured for her stepson to take a seat in her garden, on a bench made of black marble.  
        Nico sat, cautiously. His stepmother was never this courteous towards him.  
        "Nico, I heard that you've started dating that Apollo boy, what was his name? Wayne? Solar?"  
        "Will Solace," Nico said irritably. "We're not dating."  
        "Of course you are," Persephone replied. "And I think it is my job to properly educate you on safe intercourse and the correct parts of the human body."  
        Nico looked mortified. "Intercourse? Human body? Persephone, I am a  _boy_."  
        "Yes, a boy, not a man, all the more reason you should zip it and listen to me talk." She snapped her fingers, and an easel materialized with a soft  _pop_. On the first page was a disturbingly intricate drawing of the male genitals.  
        "Persephone!" Nico cried, and tried to stand up, but she forcefully pushed him down, snapped her fingers once again, and Nico's butt was glued to the bench.  
        Nico looked around for anything to get him out of his situation, and had never been happier to see his father in his life.  
        "Father!" he called. Hades tilted his chin at his son. "You can't let her do this! Tell her we're not dating, I don't need to know all this!"  
        Hades appeared rather amused. "I'm sorry, my son." (surprise, Hades is never sorry for anything) "But I mustn't tell lies, especially to my dear queen. Be a good boy and listen to your stepmother."  
        "Father!"  
        Hades disappeared in a flash of darkness.  
        "You heard your father," Persephone said triumphantly, pointing her pointer at her drawing. "Now these, are the testicles, I'm sure you're full aware of what's produced in here, do be careful where all that goes, though."  
        " _Persephone!_ "  
        "Next, we have the pen—"  
        " _Per—se—pho—ne!_ "  
        " _THIS IS_  the penis," Persephone raised her voice. "Say it, Nico. Pe—nis."  
        "I swear to god," Nico groaned, trying his very best not to blush.  
        "Oh, I'm sure you do. Now say it with me: penis."  
        "Somebody put me out of my misery."  
        "We could send you to Punishment, but I'm sure you don't want that. Now say it."  
        "Toss me in the Styx already," Nico moaned.  
        "PE—NIS."  
        "I'm sorry my father was terrible to you, Zeus. I love you."  
        " _PE—NIS_."

Somewhere, Apollo was giving Will the same talk.  
  
"Alright Nico, what is this?" Persephone persisted.  
        Nico took a deep breath, sighed, and growled through gritted teeth, "The penis."  
        Persephone clapped her hands together. "Excellent! Moving on to the backside—"  
        " _PERSEPHONE!_ "  
  
"Hey." Apollo popped up next to Persephone. "So are Hades and I in-laws yet?"  
        Persephone shrugged. "But please tell me you embarrassed your kid while giving him the birds and the bees talk."  
        Apollo grunted. "He wasn't embarrassed, he took the news full-on in the face." He rubbed his chin. "And I told him he would have to ask Nico out before he could put all that info to use."  
        Persephone looked confused. "You mean, they're really not dating?"  
        "More like...they're the only ones who don't know they're dating."


	4. Christmas Special

Looking at the impeccably trimmed and decorated Christmas tree, Nico wondered how Annabeth had handled it single-handedly.  
        "Hey Sunshine."  
        Nico scowled at the ridiculous nickname Will Solace had given him.  
        "Don't call me that," Nico grouched.  
        "Aw, come on!" Will punched Nico's shoulder playfully. Nico cringed. "It's Christmas, go have fun!"  
        Nico watched a procession of carolers outside in the snow. "Christmas is just people getting drunk off brandy-ed eggnog and happiness overload. What's the point?"  
        Will frowned. "That is a horrible generalization. I, for one, don't want you to have a bad impression on Christmas. So you are hereby prohibited from grouch ing around on Christmas. Think of all the fun! Feasts, warmth, mistletoe, secret Santa!"  
        Nico looked at Will skeptically. "That's just a game."  
        "It's a _ritual_ , it's _significant_."  
        Nico sighed. "Right. Sure."  
        "Just try and have fun, I mean—" Will looked up "—see?" So did Nico.  
        Above them hung a little sprig of mistletoe.


	5. commiserating on a night shift at mcdonalds au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know. This used to be Solangelo only.

Annabeth  _hated_  exams week.  
        As smart as she seemed, she still had dyslexia, and studying was a pain. Plus, exams and tests these days weren't even about intelligence anymore, they were just testing how much you could cram into your brain over the semester. That, or you cheated into a good grade.  
        Chemistry and calculus textbooks in hand, Annabeth decided a late night coffee at McDonald's would keep awake long enough to figure out why calculus even mattered to anyone but calculus teachers.  
        It took her a mere five minutes to jog to the nearest McCafé with her backpack bouncing against her. She pushed open the door, and the door dinged pleasantly. There was no one there except a young, black-haired man wiping down a table.  
        "Welcome," he greeted her.  
        Annabeth nodded in response, dropped her bag in a chair, and checked out the backlit menu over the counter. The employee had finished cleaning and was back at his post behind the register, waiting for her order. "I'll have a latte macchiato," she decided. "Double shot of espresso, sweeten it."  
        "Double shot, eh?" His New York accent was faint, but there.  
        "Yeah," Annabeth breathed, sweeping locks of her blond hair from her eyes. "Kinda need it." She gestured tiredly at her backpack.  
        "Ah, exams week..." He sounded weary too. Annabeth could see the fatigue in his sea green eyes, the shadows around them, the faint crease between his brows.  
        "You too?" she ventured.  
        "Yep." He sighed, and pushed back his dark, messy bangs. Then he moved to the coffee machine to grind coffee beans.  
        "And you still have to work?" Annabeth sank down into her seat and pulled out her chemistry book.  
        "Sadly—that'll come in at 3.59—my boss, Mr. D, won't let me change shifts," he huffed.  
        "Your boss's name is Mr. D?" she asked skeptically as she dug out her wallet.  
        "D for dick."  
        Annabeth giggled.  
        " It's always 'do your work, Peter Johnson'! Or 'no buts, Mr. Johnson'!" He added milk to Annabeth's drink. "And he  _likes_  putting 'Peter Johnson' on night shift, just so he can see me suffer. That's not even my name, gods."  
        "It's not? He gets your name wrong?"  _What a sucky guy to have as a boss._  
        "All the damn time. I'm Percy Jackson, by the way.  
        "Annabeth Chase. He sounds like a horrible guy to have as a manager."  
        "You don't even know," Percy grouched as he shot her drink full of caffeine. "You should see how he treats my friend Grover, aw jeez. Just because Grover's a little crippled in the leg, doesn't mean you have to give him the job of janitor, he has to walk for long enough, doesn't need you making him run all over the café floor with a mop. Sorry, am I rambling too much?"  
        "Nah," Annabeth shook her head, nose buried in a section about acids.  
        "Anyway, he's pretty awful. But it's funny when he tries to tell Jason Grace off. I mean, D's so short, and Jason's, like, six-one. It's like David and Goliath or something." Annabeth chuckled as Percy brought over her coffee, along with a saucer of Jet-Puffed marshmallows. She looked up at him. His green eyes, framed by his jet-black hair, stared back, like he was expecting a glance. Annabeth averted her gaze by returning her attention to her textbook.  
        Percy pulled up a chair and plopped down. "You didn't get these marshmallows from me," he said, taking a marshmallow and popping it into his mouth. "I'd also appreciate if you didn't tell Mr. D I was slacking on shift at—" he checked his wristwatch "—12:03."  
        Annabeth smiled lopsidedly. "No problem." She grabbed a marshmallow, dipped it into the foam of her latte, and ate it.  
        "Ooh, that's a good idea! Can I have some?"  
        "Sure."  
        Percy stole another marshmallow, and a little bit of latte foam. He glanced at her textbook. "Half-Blood Publishing...you go to Jupiter Prep?"  
        "You do too?"   
        Percy nodded.  
        "They're harsh on the curriculum. You're working instead of studying?" She squinted.  
        Percy shrugged. "Like I said, D for dick. Haven't gotten through half of my language arts, never got the chance. Dyslexia and ADHD and all." Annabeth's face took on a sympathetic expression. "Don't look at me like that," he whined.  
        Annabeth rummaged around in her backpack and brought out a couple notebooks. She passed them to him.  
        "What's this?" He took one and thumbed through the pages.  
        "Notes. Same class, same notes. You can borrow them if you like."  
        Percy looked awestruck. "Really?"  
        "Yeah."  
        "Aw, man! Thanks, Annabeth!" He beamed. "Now I might be able to pass with a C-!"


	6. why the hell is this mall so big and the map so confusing?? Please help me I’ve been looking for a bathroom for twenty minutes au

"What the actual—" Will turned the map in his hands. "Is this even for this mall?" He looked around. "And how come this place doesn't have bathroom signs?"  
        Will stayed on the move to contain his need for the restroom. "Gods."  
        He walked by a Starbucks, it was the third Starbucks in the past twenty minutes (how many Starbucks's did this place have?), until Will noticed the cashier. Clad in the regular uniform, dark hair, pale skin, with a piercing here and there on his ear. It was the same cute cashier for all the Starbucks's he just passed by. And what was worse, the cashier, with no customers at the moment, was staring at Will funny.  
         _Ergh, might as well,_  Will thought, and trotted up to the counter.  
        Will didn't get to open his mouth to ask his question. The cashier, whose name tag said Nico, leaned over the counter.  
        "This is, like, the third time you've passed by here," he said quietly.  
        Will flushed. "Um, yes, I'm...very lost. You don't suppose you could help me find the bathroom?"  
        Nico's expression was blank as could be. "You...can't find the bathroom?"  
        "Yeah."  
        "In the past twenty minutes, you couldn't find the bathroom?"  
        "Yeah."  
        Nico frowned. "Take a right at the end of the corridor, should be one of the rooms on your left." He jabbed his finger down the hall.  
        "Yes, good, thank you!" Will grinned. "I'll be back. Or not. I don't know. Bye." He rushed off.  
        Nico leaned back and mumbled to himself, "That was worse than the time Percy forgot his underwear for the road trip."


	7. ‘i’m yelling to my friend about how attractive this celebrity is and then plot twist you’re the celebrity and in front of me wtf’ au

"No, but, Hazel, listen, no look, listen  _and_  look at this—" Will was on and on and rambling about his actual celebrity crush and Hazel had been sitting with him in the park for the past half an hour listening to him after they'd met there. Whoop, coincidence.  
                "Will, I get the idea, but I need you to know—" Hazel tried to get  _him_  to listen for a change.  
                "Wait, Hazel, wait, just look at this picture." Will held out his phone. On the screen, Nico di Angelo stood, posing for his album photoshoot. He was in a white t-shirt (a rare color for di Angelo), black skinny jeans, and lace-up boots, leaning precariously against a chair, gazing straight on at the camera. His expression was somewhat tired, but otherwise...alluring. "Just look." Will smiled dreamily. "Look at this precious child and tell me he's not perfect."  
                "Will, gross," Hazel moaned.  
                "And his muscle tone, oh and his voice, can he not—" Will leaned his head on Hazel's shoulder. "Loooook."  
                "I thought they only said that in Tumblr tags," Hazel murmured. "Will, listen, you are, like, very, very,  _terribly_  gay for my brother, do not argue. I mean..."  
                "Hell yes I am, wait, what? Brother?" Will perked up.  
                Hazel raised an eyebrow. "Yes, and I'm here to meet him, he's right here." She jabbed her thumb at a figure standing in front of their bench. Lanky, clad mostly in black, a snapback pulled low over his eyes.  
                Will glanced up and flushed almost instantly. "Oh, gosh, I—Nico...uh."  
                Nico di Angelo cracked a small smile. "Rare finding someone who appreciates me so much."  
                "Um."  
                Hazel cackled quietly.  
                Nico tilted his head. "Why don't you join us for lunch? We can talk about how much you'll drool over my new album over a good turkey sandwich."  
                Will's face deepened in color. Nico was a lot sassier than he thought. "Actually, I'm more of a chicken sandwich guy."  
                Nico threw back his head and let out a breathy laugh. "Alright, Sunshine. C'mon Hazel, lunch is on me."  
                Will clawed feebly at his face as he trailed behind the siblings. Sunshine?  _Best. Day. Ever._


	8. you know that fight me post with the nurse guy? yeah that

Leo Valdez was not one to get sick, especially so sick as to have to go to a hospital.  
        One faithful morning, Leo woke to light streaming through his window, a sweet scent on the breeze, and birds chirping in his yard. And he felt fucking disgusting.  
        His throat was scratchy, his eyes felt puffy, his joints were sore, his nose was stuffed, and he kept  _coughing_. It would not leave him alone for more than a minute. He'd get out of bed, change into his cargo pants and t-shirt, and cough. Use the toilet, wash his face, and be halfway through brushing his teeth when he'd be hit with a coughing fit, spewing his toothpaste onto his mirror. " _Fuck_." Frank would be cooking breakfast, setting a plate piled with sausages and eggs and all the good stuff on the table, and Leo would  _cough_  on it.  
        "Leo, what?" Frank stepped back. "Why'd you do that?"  
        Leo pounded his chest and rubbed his nose. "I'm sick, big guy."  
        "Yeah, in the head," Jason Grace's voice floated down from the second floor of their shared house.  
        "Shut up, Gra— _ACK!_ " Like I said, not one minute.  
        Jason and Percy came laughing, sauntering down the stairs.  
        Leo was sprawled across the table, wheezing. "Someone take me to the hospital..." he groaned.  
        "It's not  _that_  bad is it?" Percy slid into a seat, picking at a piece of sausage.  
        "Don't eat that," Frank warned. "Leo coughed on it."  
        "Euh..." Percy pushed the plate away.  
        "I taste blood," Leo moaned. "Yeah."  
        "Nah!" Jason spat.  
        "No, actually." Leo held his throat, gave a hacking cough, and spat out a good deal of red-tinged phlegm.  
        "Oh, jeez!" Frank stumbled back. "Someone take him to the hospital!"  
        "You do it!" Percy pointed at Frank.  
        "I'm taking Hazel and Nico out later, I can't."  
        "I've got a date with Annabeth later," Percy said.  
        "Well, I'm bringing Piper to the park," Jason added.  
        "No, you're not." Percy frowned. "Piper's rehearsing for her play all day today."  
        Jason glared daggers at Percy. "Dude."  
  
"Yeah, he coughed blood this morning," Jason told the receptionist.  
        "All right, we'll check him in, don't worry." The receptionist beckoned for a pallid Leo to follow her and gestured that Jason could leave.  
  
Leo Valdez did  _not_  like the hospital. Everything was white and cold and he was sure they wouldn't let him set anything on fire.  
        He lay on his moderately comfortable cot, twisting and turning, groaning every once in awhile. Around him were heaps of pillows he requested, and he slapped them, one by one, letting his hands sink into the soft down.  
        There was a knock on his room door, and a nurse came in, her caramel hair in a braid across her shoulder. Her name tag read Calypso.  
        "Here to take your temperature," she said, waving a thermometer.  
        Leo scowled. "No, fight me."  
        She smiled awkwardly. "Alright, alright. Temperature first." She moved aside all the pillows and held the thermometer to Leo's temple. "No fever, that's good."  
        "Fight me," Leo croaked. "I didn't ask to be here."  
        "Mm hm." She put the pillows back in their original places and left.  
  
"Fight me!" Calypso could hear Leo howling from inside. She sighed and smiled to herself. An interesting patient. She opened the door, glass of warm water and medicine in hand. Leo was propped up on his elbows.  
        "FIGHT ME," he rasped, then held his throat and had a coughing fit.  
        Calypso simply shook her head, set down the water and meds by the stand beside the cot. "You'd totally beat me up."  
        "Hell yeah I would," Leo squawked, pounding his chest. "Ahem."  
        Calypso chuckled and left the room.  
  
_come pick me up grace theyre releasing me_ , Leo texted Jason.  
         _already? wow  
        yes already hurry up_  
        _you think they'd keep you in there longer, like perce said ur a little sick in the head_  
        Leo snorted.  
        There was a knock on his door.  
        "Here's the latte you wanted," Calypso said as she held up a paper cup from the coffee shop next door.  
        "Oh my gods, thank you." Leo took the cup and gave it a big whiff. Calypso smiled and left yet again. "Ah," Leo sighed contently, then noticed a small sticky note attached to the cup. He peeled it off. "Fight me?" was scribbled on it above a cell phone number. "Holy shit." Leo held a hand to his chest. "Wait till I tell the guys, holy shit."

_you know,[this thing](http://dawnisgone.tumblr.com/post/125308157563/amemait-officialcadbane-ohsebs-ohsebs)_


	9. designated driver

Will was the designated driver. Every time. He was reliable, caring, and never touched a drop of alcohol. Neither did Hazel, but Hazel couldn't drive.  
        Jason and Percy were designated crazy drunks. Annabeth was the tired drunk, and Piper the silly, Reyna was very emotional, Leo was very solemn, Frank was too scared to join, and Thalia never set foot in a bar.  
        Nico was the unpredictable drunk. He was emotional, he was serious; he was silly or he was tired. Hell, he was even horny sometimes. Never did anyone know, the state he'd be in if he'd go, and that is, for you, drunk Nico di Angelo.  
        And so, there Will sat, leaned against Frank's back, sipping his free soda, watching as Leo reeled back.  
        Percy sat, in Annabeth's lap, as Jason gave Leo a slap.  
        Reyna laughed at Leo, snorting like a pig, and Piper was on the side, doing a little jig.  
        Jason plopped down next to Percy after slapping a sloppy wet kiss to Piper's giggling lips.  
        Nico, cheeks red, lips moist, eyes tired, sidled up to Will, and Frank excused himself to the men's room. Nico sat heavily, a sigh escaping his lips.  
         _Today_ , Will decided,  _he's the tired drunk._  
        Nico swayed to the beat of the song blasting from the speaker, finally toppling into Will's shoulder, mumbling nonsense. Will glanced the other way, slightly flustered, and saw Percy latched to Jason, joined at the lips (and the hips), with a fatigued Annabeth cheering them on. Reyna snapped a few pictures, Piper goggled. Will heard Leo screaming to the music somewhere in the background. He looked away again.  
        "Take me home..." Nico murmured. "Take me...Will."  
        Will flushed.  
        Nico smacked his lips lightly and sighed once more. Will shifted, the arm trapped under Nico growing sore.  
        "Will, drive," Nico slurred. "Step on it..."  
        Will could smell the alcohol on Nico's breath. "We're not leaving yet, Nico," he explained, and Nico propped himself up as he glared at Will from under silky hair and thick lashes and droopy lids. Then he went slack and slid down to Will's lap, head lolling at Will's knees.  
        "Soft," Nico whispered, pinching strands of Will's hair between his fingers, hand inching to rest on the back of Will's head.  
        Will stared deep in Nico's eyes. Eyes that reflected the rainbow of disco lights, that clouded from the spirits, that gazed back, drained but gentle. Nico pulled, tugged, bringing Will in, lower.  
        And then Will wondered whether or not he was actually sober. His head spun, his heart melted right through his chest, his stomach fluttered. Nico's lips were bitter with alcohol.  
        It was over before Will could fully enjoy it.  
        Nico's hand was still on Will's head.  
  
Percy's whining and Jason's groans were definitely the biggest indication that everyone was awake and the hangovers were  _real_.  
        Thalia had dropped by earlier to drop off some choice comments about her friends' drinking habits.  
        Will had fixed some light breakfast for the crew, some eggs, cereal, warm water. Annabeth, Reyna, and Piper slumped at the dining table, eating their cereal like ninety-year old ladies. Leo was sprawled on the couch, massaging his temples with a continuous soft groan that hadn't ceased for the past minute. Hazel and Frank sat side by side on the living room floor, offering looks of pity.  
        Nico sat at the kitchen counter with his face planted into the marble, grumbling.  
        "Here." Will pushed a glass of water toward him and said nothing more.  
        There was dry-retching in the bathroom that stopped abruptly, and Jason emerged. His glasses were crooked on his nose. Percy emerged from the staircase head-butted Jason on his way to the dining table. He bent down and gave Annabeth a peck on the lips.  
        "Morning, Wise Girl," he whispered hoarsely.  
        "Morning, Seaweed Brain. You actually brushed your teeth this time."  
        Next to her, Reyna scrolled through the pictures on her phone, giggling constantly. Annabeth and Piper leaned in from either side of her to look. Percy and Jason peeked in from above, then lurched away instantly, staring at each other in absolute mortification.  
        "Oh my gods, Jason," Piper snarled playfully. "I can't believe you chose Percy over me."  
        "I was dead drunk," Jason croaked. "I swear."  
        "Wow," Annabeth's voice dripped with sarcasm, "you kiss me after kissing Jason like that?"  
        "Believe me, I'm just as surprised as you are," Percy rasped.  
        "Reyna, send me that photo.  _Please_ ," Piper squealed.  
        "Will do."  
        "And me," Annabeth said.  
        "Annabeth!" Percy protested.  
        Will chuckled to himself.  
        "I'll never drink again," Nico mumbled beside him.  
        "That's what you always say," Will said as he refilled the glass. "Drink up." Nico downed it obediently, and Will filled it up again.  
        "Got any home remedies for hangovers?" he asked quietly.  
        Will shook his head. "You're just gonna have to wait it out."  
        "No pills?"   
        Will shook. "They don't work as well is people think."  
        "Or...I don't know, a greasier breakfast?"  
        "That just gives you heartburn."  
        "How about...you kiss it better?"  
        "Nico, that's not a—wait, what?" Will started, glancing at Nico. The boy was still face-planted on the cold counter.  
        "Kiss me better." Nico sounded strangely calm. "You did yesterday, you can do it again."  
        "Nico, you were drunk yesterday, that doesn't—"  
        "Well, I'm not drunk now," he snapped, not too hostilely, and sat up. "I think." Will was close enough and tall enough for a sitting Nico to lean over and rest his head on Will's chest. "I'm dizzy, help me up."  
        Will slipped his hand in Nico's and pulled. Nico stood up with a huff, grabbed his glass of water, and sauntered toward the dining area.  
        "Wait a sec," Will caught Nico's shirt sleeve. Nico turned, dark circles around his eyes. "You still want that kiss or not?"


	10. Goodbye, Soldier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone loves sally jackson amirite

She missed the sound of the sports radio. She complained when it was on, but it indicated he was there, intent and focused. She never listened, but she knew, through his cheers or his groans, the gist of what was going on. She missed the excess of blue. The blue pancakes, cookies, and lemonade. She missed sharing that sweetness, because now she was waiting, constantly, for someone to enjoy it with her. Now, the little blue dolphins by the bathroom mirror stared at her forlornly. Now, the blue curtains in the bedroom flapped sadly. Now, the blue pair of men's running shoes sat unused and abandoned.  
        She missed the smell of the sea around the house. Yes, it still lingered, a salty scent on his bed, at the bathroom sink and in the shower, but when she went to the kitchen, expecting the scent of coffee and sea, there was no ocean, and no coffee. She had to brew it herself.  
        So she listened to the sports radio. It was just a jumble of words, hodgepodge of numbers, she didn't care much for any of it. And she tried to make blue food, cupcakes, pancakes, muffins. She made too much for only one person. She ate them with Annabeth, who waited just the same.  
        So she went to the beach. She surfed, she sunbathed. She sat on the sand and closed her eyes, she felt the ocean breeze, caressing her face with gentle spray and the smell of salt.  
        It just wasn't the same.  
  
There was no news. There never was any. Until the war ended, and he could finally come home.  
  
She invited Annabeth over that night.  
        Halfway through dinner, the doorbell chimed. She stood, so did Annabeth. Through the fogged up window and the dark, she could tell there stood a man. Percy's height, Percy's build.  
        Annabeth gripped her hand, and they hurried for the door.  
        "Percy!" She threw open the door, and her smile faded as quickly as it came.  
        There stood a man. Percy's height, Percy's build.  
        But he was blonde, he had solemn, sky-blue eyes, he had golden glasses, a scar across his lips. He wore black, held a general's cap.  
        Sally Jackson fell to her knees crying.


	11. Chapter 11

Will Solace wasn't meant to die here. Here in combat, here bleeding out. Nico knew he had a choice. Trade one soul for another. He could end himself to save Will.   
And yet... Will would have to live with the agony. Agony of knowing Nico's sacrifice, agony of living without him.   
Nico had lost his mother out of another's spite. His sister died despite a promise made by his crush he once so looked up to. He was turned down by said crush. His father hardly seemed to care most of the time. He'd pushed through the terrors and tortures of Tartarus himself, and nearly melted into a pool of darkness forever. Nico had long since accepted he would jar awake, screaming his head off in the dead of night, mauled by his own nightmares, with no relief in awakening. Will changed that.   
And Nico looked around—at Hazel's fearful eyes, at Annabeth's grief-stricken face, at Reyna's dark expression—as Will's last breath faded against Nico's lips.   
There was a soft, broken cry.   
Nico di Angelo had suffered so much in life. He could survive a bit more.


End file.
